In certain applications of fluid flow a valve is in place to control the amount of flow or to stop the flow all together. To achieve this variable flow control, a valve is introduced to a flow passage. One example of a valve is a butterfly valve that includes a disk rotating on an axis across the diameter of a pipe to regulate the flow.